


Home and Safety

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: Carlos was who TK wanted to go to when he was in pain; but sometimes he couldn’t be there.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Home and Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishkay/gifts).



> TW: Contains talk of a bad emergency scene including kids dying. 
> 
> Thank you for reading; kudos and comments are always welcome. 
> 
> K - this is for you, you enabler. Probably not as sexy as you wanted.

He was used to bad days. They were part of the job, after all. 

They would lose people, tornados, car crashes. He was shot. He recovered slightly; then, he almost died again. 

He almost lost his team because he didn’t know if he wanted to do it all anymore, but they were his family, and he was so glad he hadn’t left them. That he planned to stay.

But they couldn’t help him; they’d been there too. Multiple casualties, some of them children. 

Fuck; he just wanted Carlos.

Carlos, who hadn’t been at the call, which he was thankful for... He hated seeing Carlos in pain, and his boyfriend was so open-hearted this would hurt him too.

He let himself into Carlos’ place with the key he’d been giving and closed the door behind him; leaning against it, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as the tears finally fell.

Sometimes what they did wasn’t good enough. Sometimes no matter what they did, people didn’t make it out. 

He inhaled again and swiped at his cheeks, his hands shaking as he did so. It smelled like Carlos in here, sandalwood and clean, and comforting. 

Even if Carlos wasn’t here, TK could make it feel like he was. He toed off his shoes and dropped his keys on the counter on his way to the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled his socks off, tossing them toward the hamper; he didn’t even smile when they went in without hesitation. 

He squirmed out of his sweater, then his t-shirt, tossing them that way as well before he stood and walked over to the dresser. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out one of Carlos’ t-shirts; tugging it over his head, he ducked it and inhaled, the tension in his shoulders lessening as he did so. 

TK pushed his jeans down and threw them at the hamper, too, watching as they landed, one leg in, the other draped over the side. He pulled on a pair of Carlos’ sweats before he stumbled toward the bed and crawled beneath the neatly made covers; reaching for Carlos' pillow, he pushed his face into it and took a deep breath in.

The tears came again, as did the sobs, tearing themselves out from his throat, causing it to ache as he wept for the people he couldn’t save, all the people from past calls he couldn’t either. 

He awoke hours later and shifted around in the bed, managing a small smile when he realized Carlos was there, leaning against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him.

“Hey,” Carlos said softly as he sat up. “I heard you had a bad day.”

“Disastrous,” TK rubbed his eyes and sighed, leaning into Carlos; he pressed his face into his side and closed his eyes as he tossed an arm over his waist.

“I’ve got you,” Carlos leaned down, and TK hummed as he felt a kiss land atop his head. 

TK closed his eyes and breathed in deep.

Carlos smelled like home and safety.


End file.
